


Maybe it's better if we don't understand

by NekoChick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd just wants to know whats going on, I'm not sure how this works, M/M, Might be slow burn, Soulmate ink au, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Tags will be added, Tom is tired, Tord is stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoChick/pseuds/NekoChick
Summary: Tom is always angry. Tord is prepared to fight. They hate each other. That's how it's supposed to go, right? There's no way they're connected, right? Tord can get Tom to stop hating him, right? It's not as easy as it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am unoriginal trash. Everyone has done this.

"Get out." 

"You first." 

"Asshole." 

"Dickweed." 

"Fuckwad." 

"Trash ass." 

"Communist." 

"Jehovah's Witness." 

Tom and Tord glared darkly at each other from across their room, each in his own bed. 

"I fucking hate you." Tom growled. 

"The feeling's mutual." Tord rolled his eyes. He wanted to say 'I hate you too,' but for some reason it kept getting harder and harder to say it until he just couldn't. But the words seemed to come easily for Tom, so he didn't really worry about any minor possibilities. 

Tom huffed and turned away, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Tord stood up and walked out of the room. He was NOT going to listen to Sunshine Lollipops for an hour. Never again. 

Tord slammed the door and yanked up his sleeve, scanning over his arm. No new messages or scribbled drawings. 

His timer had already gotten to zero, but that was all the way back in the first grade. He couldn't remember who his soulmate was or where they were, but he kept in touch with the messages they wrote on their arms. But not today, apparently. 

Tord sighed and walked to the couch. First Tom, now nothing from his soulmate. That usually meant they were too upset or busy to remember, but he'd been waiting for three hours now. And they hadn't responded to any of his messages either, so he was getting worried. 

He plopped down on the couch and picked up a magazine. It was one of Edd's drawing tip things, not exactly useful to Tord, but it was distracting enough to keep him occupied for a few hours. 

\-----

Tom sighed in relief when the door closed, tugging his hoodie sleeve up to his shoulder. He skimmed over the messages, feeling more guilty with each one. 

**Good morning. How'd you sleep?**  
**Hello? You up yet?**  
**Are you okay? Did something happen?**  
**I don't have any marks on me I don't think.**  
**Please respond. I'll be back in a bit.**

Tom sighed and pulled a pen out if his pocket, using it to scribble down a small message. 

_Sorry. I didn't sleep well. I'm fine._

He didn't really feel bad about the lie. His soulmate didn't need to worry about him not getting along with his roommates. Or even know he had roommates at all. 

He got a response almost immediately. 

**Ok, I was getting worried. I thought you might have gotten hurt or something. I'm glad you're safe.**

Tom chuckled a little. _I think you'd know if I was hurt._

**You don't know that for sure! What of you broke a bone or got sick? I wouldn't be able to tell!**

_You worry too much._

**Because I care.**

_How's your day been?_ Tom switched the subject, still not used to the positive attention. 

**I want to punch my roommate.** Isn't that a great summery? 

_Did you get in a fight again?_

**No. What do you take me for?**

_Well, you should at least apologize. It's better to have neutral companions than people who hate you._

**Eh maybe. Later though. My show is on.**

Tom'a cheeks lit up in embarrassment. He'd interrupted something. _Oh, sorry. I'll talk to you later than. Have fun!_

**Okay.**

Tom sighed and slumped back, lightly scratching his arms. He still couldn't figure out who his soulmate was. At first he thought it might have been Edd or Matt, but Matt had a year to go yet and Edd still had a few months on his timer. So neither. He had almost considered Tord as an option, but last time he checked it's really hard to say 'I hate you' to a soulmate. But maybe it was just for some people. Either way, he's out. 

Tom yawned and closed his eyes. Maybe he should just get a drink. That might help him feel better. He stood up and walked to the door, rubbing a hand over his face. 

He tried to speed walk past the living room without being spotted, rolling his eyes at the sound of people screaming on the tv. He ended up successful, which made it a lot easier to get to the fridge where he kept his closest—and sometimes his only—friend. 

He pulled out the bottle of Everclear, taking a large gulp straight from the bottle. The burning sensation down his throat felt oddly refreshing. He ended up drinking more than what he meant to. 

\----- 

"I'm home!" Edd called, closing the front door behind him. Ringo was the first to greet him, running over and weaving himself between Edd's feet. Tord trailed behind him, a soft, welcoming grin on his face. 

"Hello, my friend." Tord greeted. "Get anything interesting?" 

"Not really. I found a new alcohol for Tom to try, though." Edd reached into his bag, searching around, pausing when Tord lifted his hands to stop him. 

"I wouldn't recommend it." 

"Oh jeez, what happened?" Edd sighed. Tord frowned and pointed his thumb to the kitchen. Edd rushed over, groaning in frustration when he saw Tom passed out on the floor with vomit on his hoodie, an empty bottle of Everclear in his hand. 

"He got a little fucked up." Tord crossed his arms, eyeing the empty bottle. 

"I'll take care of him." Edd sighed. "Can you carry him to the bathroom for me?" 

"Yeah, sure." Tord rolled his eyes and walked over to the unconscious Brit, ungraciously scooping him up and speed walking to the bathroom. Tom smelled of strong alcohol and stomach acid, and Tord wanted to put him down as fast as possible. 

"Where do I put him?" Tord called. 

"In the bathtub is fine!" 

"Turn the water on?" 

"No!" 

Tord sighed and dropped Tom in the tub, wincing a little at the loud thunk. Edd walked in and scanned Tom over. 

"Can you sit him up so I can take care of his hoodie?" Edd looked back to Tord, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Tord let out a dramatic sigh and pulled Tom's limp body to a sitting position. Edd carefully pulled off the blue, vomit stained hoodie and tossed it into the washing machine. His turned back to Tom and his gaze softened. 

"Aww, Tom's been talking to his soulmate. Looks like he does have a heart." Edd cooed, ruffling Tom's hair. "Isn't that sweet, Tord?" …… "Tord?" Edd turned his head. 

Tord was gone. 

\----- 

Tord locked his door and pressed his back against it, his chest heaving. 

No. 

No no no. 

This isn't right. 

It's not supposed to be him. 

This is wrong. 

It was to be. 

_You can't change your fate._ A voice whispered in the back of his head. Tord covered his face with his hands and sank to the floor. 

They were supposed to hate each other, right? They can't possibly be soulmates, right? 

The writing on Tom's arm told him otherwise. 

Tord let out a strangled cry. 

What if Tom figured it out? 

What if it didn't work? 

Would he get a new soulmate? 

Tord took a deep breath, pulling his emotions back into place. 

It would be okay. 

They would work it out. 

The first thing to do was to make Tom not hate him. 

_This is gonna be hell._


End file.
